


I Wanna Hold You

by TheNarratress



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Fanfic Channel Season Two, Fluff, JJProject Amino, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: From a very young age, JinYoung knew that he wanted to do something with music. Because of that heeagerly went through a very though training to become an idol. He prepared many years for his debutand finally was able to debut as one of the lead singers of GOT6. However, now three years later hestarts to lose his interest in what meant everything to him when he was younger. To find his way back tohis previous hard working and music loving self, he decides to take a time out. Without telling anyone inhis company (with the exception of the other members of GOT6 who swore to support him and keep hisescape a secret) he books a flight to a small country in Europe, where he believes that nobody knowswho he is.The plan was simple; enjoy life, get inspired and get back to Seoul with new energy and music after afew weeks. However, when he suddenly stands behind a keyboard to help out a local indie band, heknows that he won't be returning home anytime soon.





	I Wanna Hold You

Happy chatter filled the huge room. A couple of children played chase with each other and laughed with joy while doing so. Swiftly they avoided all the other people around them to lay their hands on their friends and yell, "you're it!" which led to another round of catch as none of the younger ones wanted to lose.

People in general were constantly on the move. Either they wanted to get further down the aisle to get to another gate or they set their eyes on a warm and wonderful coffee from a coffee shop in the middle of terminal two. The heavenly smell of fresh brewed coffee surrounded the place. That alone set people in a slightly better mood than before as the steaming golden brown was a life saviour at almost seven in the morning.

Not everyone was set to be happy in this situation, though. A couple of people were sitting in the waiting area in utter and complete silence. None of them were connected to the others as they all sat far apart from each other. However, they had one thing in common. They were all silent and focused on either their music, a video game or a good book which they just started reading when they got to the airport.

One of those people, however, was doing none of those things. The man had chosen a seat as far away from the other passengers as possible. He was dressed in a simple dark tracksuit.The tracksuit looked nice but all in all no one would give him a second look because of it. A black baseball hat sat on his head and was pulled down deeply into his face which almost hid his dark brown eyes. He glanced around nervously and kept an eye on the people around him. He pulled on his clothes and checked if his plain white face mask was still in place almost constantly. He held a warm cup of coffee in his hands. He had bought the drink out of habit and a deep longing for coffee in the morning. However, he hasn't been able to drink a sip of it as he was afraid to take off his mask. The delicious smell was taunting him and he really longed to finally drink that heavenly brew. With a heavy sigh he put the cup on the armrest to his right and stared at it longingly.

This man had been sitting in this area since shortly after the gate had been announced. He had seen the area around him fill up with a bunch of strangers. Way too many strangers for his liking. He quickly glanced out of the window to look at the huge airplane from Lufthansa which he was going to set foot in in just a few minutes. He swallowed. Not for the first time this morning he was wondering if he shouldn't just pack up his things and go back where he came from. It sure would make his life less complicated in the future.

However, the thought of going back pained him. He wasn't happy anymore. In fact, he hadn't been happy for quite a while now. He knew that running away from his problems wasn't the answer. Yes, it wasn't but it got him some time to think. Time to reorganize his priorities and make up his mind on what he really wanted in life. Still...abandoning his friends and colleagues in a time like this made him feel bad.

His gaze wandered to a big TV screen which was set up on the other side of the gate. News was constantly flashing on it's screen. Just a few minutes ago there was a report on something political. Now, however, bright colours filled the huge screen and a stage the man knew all too well appeared on it. Idols were dancing while a headline was rushing from right to left to announce breaking celebrity news. The idols on screen he knew all too well. He knew all of them since they made their debut two years ago. Close friends of his and also his colleagues.

The news itself didn't interest him that much. Most of the stuff about the idol world wasn't new to him anyway. He just wanted to turn his head around when the pictures on screen changed again and showed a new headline. A way too familiar face appeared on screen. A handsome young man with bright blue hair and a dazzling smile. He saw himself. Park JinYoung.

The man unintentionally touched his now natural dark brown hair. It felt slightly rough under his fingers. A side effect of colouring it way too much. He swallowed nervously while reading the headline.

_"GOT6 Comeback delayed because of lead singer Junior's sudden illness."_

He looked around nervously again. Checking if any of the people around him were looking at him strangely; recognizing him. To his utter relief no one paid him any attention. No one noticed that the boy on screen was sitting among them. Attempting to run away to a far away foreign country.

Employees of Lufthansa settled themselves behind the counter and prepared for the last check before passengers could board. They handled the PC in front of them busily and let the announcement screen above their heads change.

_Zurich airport_   
_Boarding starts at 7:15am_

Just fifteen more minutes. Fifteen more minutes and he'll be free. He'd be running away. He gulped. Was he really going to do this? He bit his lip nervously.

Only a few seconds later he noticed that a rucksack was set down right next to him and that someone plopped in the uncomfortable metal seat next to him. Shyly he glanced to his right and saw two men eagerly talking to each other. Both looked Korean even though their way to dress told him otherwise. The one next to him had a scary look on his face. However, he was absolutely handsome. He only took a short look at him but he still noticed the soft features of the other’s as well as the two small moles right above this left eye.

The second guy was also very handsome and slightly taller than the other. Both seemed to be the same age but after eavesdropping a bit he realized that this probably wasn't true.

"Tell me again why we thought this was a good idea, WonPil-ah?" said the one next to him grumpily.

"Well... we at least tried, didn't we? Plus, the little holiday was something we both desperately needed. Hyung, just think of it as that. I don't think it was an utter and complete failure. We still-" WonPil started but was cut off by the other person.

"It was a failure! I believe that we shouldn't have come here in the first place. I mean, there was a reason why my parents never wanted to come back here!" he said angrily and crossed his arms right in front of his chest as if he wanted to underline his statement by doing that.

"Hyung-" WonPil started but never continued. They sat in silence for quite a while before the guy with the eye moles put is bag on his lap to look for something. Only a few moments later he held a thick, bright orange book in his hand. Quickly he put his bag on the floor again and opened the book somewhere in the middle. The pages he revealed looked different from a normal book. JinYoung wanted to lean forward to get a better look at it but instantly stopped himself from doing so. WonPil sighed softly and turned his gaze to look around. JinYoung saw how the guy called WonPil let his eyes wander over all the people around him. Only a few moments later WonPil's eyes landed on him. JinYoung's eyes widened and quickly stood up. That happened so abruptly that he wasn't paying enough attention to the warm drink on his armrest.

The abrupt and swift motion caused his cup to fall to the right...right on the lap and book of the stranger. In horror JinYoung watched all of this happen. Quickly he grabbed the cup and stopped it from spilling even more hot goodness over the stranger. He bowed deeply to apologize but when he started to bow his back he heard an angry "Yah!" which made him stop in mid-motion and look up.

The young man with the eye moles held up his book furiously. "You ruined my book!" he yelled angrily to which JinYoung bowed a bit deeper again. He was feverishly thinking if he had any paper towels with him. Quickly he checked the inside of his bag but there were no paper towels. He must have forgotten to pack some. He looked at the young man in an apologizing manner and bowed his head once again.

"I'm really sorry," he said in a low voice but that wasn't enough for the young man.

"You ruined my book!" he yelled again to which JinYoung began to pale. His eyes darted to the coffee drenched book and then to the people around them who watched the drama with curious eyes.

"I-" JinYoung started but the angry eyes of the other made him stop immediately. He saw how the other wanted to remark something else but his friend quickly laid a soothing hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Hyung, it will dry. Let's go to the toilet to fix you up first. The book will dry!" he said as he stood up and pulled the other to his feet with him. The man with the two eye moles still looked at JinYoung angrily but let himself be dragged towards the restroom by his friends. When they were about to walk passed JinYoung, the one with the eye moles stopped again.

"You owe me a book!" he said in a low and angry voice before he got dragged further by his friend.

JinYoung swallowed. He surely hasn't imagined the beginning of his journey to start off like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ^___^
> 
> This story came to be because of the JJProject Amino. I'm one of the authors participating in the second season of the fanfic channel. That means that this story will be exclusive to the JJProject Amino until the second season of the fanfic channel got finished (after that it will be uploaded here and on AFF). As an author in the second season I'll upload once a week like all the other lovable authors. My regular schedule time will be every Monday between 2 - 3 am EST. If you liked what you read in this first short chapter (the next chapters will all be longer I swear!) I'd be very happy to see you in the JJProject Amino. 
> 
> Have a nice day and stay save~
> 
> Narra


End file.
